Fangrai Freewrites
by Freestylesmile
Summary: An assortment of Flight/Fangrai pieces I've been writing and posting on tumblr. These are completely random, very short scenes that are also meant to be very fluffy and happy. Included are slice-of-life, the occasional smut (which is the reason for the M rating, most other chapters are pretty tame), and pieces of potential full stories that I have spinning in my head.
1. Slice of Life: Sleeping

**Random slice-of-life**

* * *

Lightning opened her eyes to find the bedroom still dark. A glance at the alarm clock showed it was just past midnight. She sighed and slid a hand under her face, sensing that going back to sleep wasn't going to be easy. She watched a few more numbers tick by on the clock before sitting up. She looked to the other side of the bed.

Fang was sound asleep, turned on her side and facing away. She wore a tank top, one bare arm bent atop the blankets. Wavy hair was a mess about her head.

Lightning reached a hand out to touch her. She brushed fingertips along her arm, half hoping it would wake her. It didn't.

Lightning shifted back under the covers and moved closer. She brushed aside some of Fang's hair so she could kiss the side of her face. It wasn't so much a kiss, actually, as simply resting her lips and nose against her. She moved some more of her hair and lowered her head so she could bury it into the side of Fang's neck.

She stayed like that for a while, savoring each breath she took as it carried the scent of Fang to her. She curled around Fang's back, molding against her. She brought an arm out atop the covers to rest over Fang's and take her hand. Her legs curled and aligned with hers, and she took a few moments to rub her feet along the Pulsian's calves.

All the while, Fang continued to sleep.

There was just one problem now, and it was becoming very clear to Lightning with each second ticking by that she would not be able to ignore it much longer.

With a quiet huff, she decided the sooner she took care of it, the sooner she could come back. She reluctantly pulled away from Fang and got out of bed, immediately padding toward the bathroom. It didn't take her but a few minutes before she opened the door again and came back to the bedroom.

Fang had already moved. Lips slightly parted and still as sound asleep as when she'd left her, the Pulsian had turned over toward Lightning's side of the bed. One hand was stretched out to where the soldier had been moments before.

Lightning carefully eased the blankets back for her to slide under them. She took Fang's hand and threaded their fingers, holding it between them. With an elbow propped so her head could rest up on her hand, she went about observing Fang as the woman slept.

It happened slowly. Perhaps over the course of an hour, Fang began to shift closer. Lightning watched, slightly fascinated. She smiled a little each time Fang moved, and waited with anticipation for the next time it happened. It could take quite a while sometimes, and most of it was subtle.

But Lightning wasn't keeping track of the time at this point, as much as she was keeping track of the steady rise and fall of Fang's diaphragm and each time her hand was involuntarily squeezed just slightly. Lightning listened to the change in breathing and watched the twitches in Fang's features as she talked softly to her, as she leaned down every so often and brushed a feather-light kiss to Fang's temple.

Eventually, Fang was close enough to almost be nuzzled into Lightning's chest. Lightning had come off of her propped elbow by this point. She shifted lower on the pillow so she was able to tuck Fang's head into her neck. The Pulsian murmured something unintelligible, her warm breath tickling across Lightning's throat.

Then Lightning wrapped her arms around her, curling her head down so she could press her nose into the dark hair. She eased a leg over Fang's and idly rubbed her foot along her calf again.

When Fang woke in the morning, she found herself wondering how she'd ended up so far on Lightning's side of the bed, trapped in a pleasant cage, with the soldier sound asleep.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I've been posting a bunch of little things over on my tumblr for a while. I haven't posted them here because I thought they were just silly and short and whatnot, but a friend requested to see them here so here they shall be.

Also, please be aware that these are, for the most part, written simply for my own practice, so the quality of them could be a bit lacking since I'm really just trying to put words on paper and only a few have been edited by someone other than me (and sometimes not edited at all because brain failure).

None of these are in any type of order, they are completely random as ideas pop into my head. Some, like the Shapeshifting AU pieces I'll post soon, may be used later in a full story, but for now they're just for fun.

Also, if you'd rather read them on my tumblr (which is the first place I will continue to post them) here is the place to go:** freestylesmiles tumblr com/tagged/freewrites** (you'll have to add the periods into the link).

Last but not least, **I would really appreciate any ideas that people have and are willing to offer (especially anything slice of life, those are my favorite to write). Sometimes I get stuck and have no idea what to do next.**


	2. Slice of Life: Doing the laundry

**Random slice of life**

* * *

Fang reached into the basket and grabbed another shirt. She took a hanger off the rack, put the shirt on the hanger, and hung it back up. It was boring. Mundane. It had been the same back in the orphanage with Vanille. She would rather be out hunting or fighting or playing.

So she learned to try to make house chores more interesting. She'd visualize fighting routines with her spear. She'd think about past hunting expeditions as well as future ones.

Or, like now, she'd sort through Lightning's laundry instead of her own. She would never admit how well she knew her lover's wardrobe. It might make her sound obsessed. But she enjoyed seeing certain articles of clothing, and the memories they brought. Like the dress shirt she'd worn on their first date, and the first pants she'd seen the soldier wear after their l'Cie mission was over.

And of course the undergarments took a bit more time to go through. They seemed to always bring up more memories and more pleasant feelings. And she liked to play a game of guessing which ones were missing and, therefore, what was Lightning wearing right now.

And then all of her casual clothes. Some of the more ridiculous ones were given as gifts, like the shirt with Gran Pulse sheep and the chocobo pajama pants. But Lightning wore them all the same because one was from Vanille and the other from Serah.

It was quite a sight to see the soldier in casual wear after having only known her to be in her Guardian Corp uniform. The baggy shirt and sweats. It was a side many didn't get to see, as a matter of fact. Most people who met her, most of her coworkers, only knew her as the cold, stoic soldier in uniform. How odd it was to see a side of her that showed she could relax and let loose a little. It was then that Fang had really begun to fall for her. How could she not, when she'd been able to see all of the things that made Lightning who she was?

Fang reached into the basket again for the hundredth time and her hand wrapped around a familiar piece of red cloth. With a little smile, she dragged the cape out of the basket. She rubbed her fingers over the material. Then she pressed it against her face and inhaled.

Of course it was easy to remember how she'd followed its constant fluttering all through their l'Cie days. For it to be mostly undamaged even now was still a mystery.

But she also remembered how it swept harshly in the wind as Lightning, battle-worn and weary, grime and sweat on her arms and face, confessed to her in the midst of battling several behemoths. Gods, the intensity of her eyes then, piercing blue against the grime and sweat covering her skin. It shook Fang so much she couldn't think of a response, nor was she ready to properly block the behemoth's strike at her.

She remembered the red cape being wrapped tightly around her bloodied arm while Lightning suddenly leaned in and gave her their first kiss. She remembered, days later, how it fell from her shoulder, pooling at their feet, when they couldn't take one more breath away from each other.

Fang took a breath now, chuckling lightly at herself. No wonder it took her so long to do the laundry. She stared at the cape for another moment before wrapping it around her neck like a scarf and continuing on with the rest of the clothing.

…

Lightning could feel herself going cross-eyed at all the paperwork she had to sort out. There were stacks of it in neat, orderly piles around her home office desk.

She was so focused on her work that she almost didn't notice the cup of coffee placed quietly next to her hand. The wonderful smell comforted her tired senses, and when the familiar set of fingers threaded into her hair the feeling was nearly blissful.

Her bangs were brushed aside and she closed her eyes as she sensed Fang lean closer. The kiss to her temple was soft and tender, and Fang seemed to savor it as much as she because she lingered.

"Thank you," Lightning hummed as Fang pulled away. The Pulsian nodded and hefted herself up onto the desk to sit.

Lightning looked at her and paused. "Is that my cape?"

The Pulsian was a bit startled, automatically reaching to her neck and placing her hand over the cloth. "Forgot I still had it on."

Lightning smiled, one of her less guarded smiles that she reserved for only a select few. It revealed clear happiness and amusement in her eyes. "Were you doing my laundry again?"

Fang cleared her throat, looking away in the hopes that her hair would hide her blush. "Just thought you could use the help. Since you've been so busy lately."

Lightning raised a brow. She propped an elbow on the arm of her chair and rested her head between thumb and index finger.

"I'm sure my bras and underwear appreciated your inspection."

"They weren't- I didn't-" Fang broke off her stammer with a quick laugh. She narrowed her eyes at Lightning in mock accusation while she unwound the 'scarf' from her neck. "I still couldn't figure out what underwear you had on." Fang grabbed the ends of the cape and looped it over the soldier's pink head. "You're wearing one of your black sports bras, though."

"I'm wearing the new boxers I got."

Fang shook her head with mild frustration. "Dammit, I forgot about those."

Lightning touched the cape, keeping her eyes on Fang. The red cloth still had the other woman's scent on it. She felt it tug at her neck, and she allowed herself to be pulled forward. Her chair rolled a bit as Fang leaned closer.

Lightning's knees bumped the desk and they couldn't reach the last few inches. They laughed at the small interruption. Lightning pushed her paperwork to the side so Fang could shift over to where Lightning's legs could slide under the desk. The Pulsian put her feet on the chair and pulled her forward.

Fang leaned down again, tugging on the cape. Lightning obligingly tilted her head and accepted Fang's kiss. It was tender, their lips gliding with gentle friction.

The huntress pulled back just slightly, eyes hovering over hers. "I love you. Have I told you today?"

Lightning smiled contentedly and touched their foreheads together. "Even if you hadn't, I always know."

Fang cupped the back of her neck. Then her lips sought the line of Lightning's jaw and the pulse at her throat.

"Need a break?"

Lightning rested her hands atop Fang's thighs and slid them up to her hips. "I suppose I could spare a few minutes."

"Good. Because there's some new boxers I need to memorize."


	3. Slice of Life: Kisses make it better

**Random slice of life**

**Thanks to ****infernalnasuspup**** for always being awesome and stuff (and beta reading my things when I don't have the brain for it).**

* * *

_Bang_!

"OW! DAMMIT."

Lightning nearly jumped off the couch as her eyes snapped in the direction of the kitchen where a string of curses could easily be heard.

"Fang, are you okay?"

The Pulsian's stopped swearing, but her voice was only partially subdued. "Does it sound like I'm okay?"

Lightning rolled her eyes and set the TV remote aside, pushed off the large blanket covering her legs and, with more effort than should have been required, heaved herself out of the couch. Her sock-covered feet padded along the carpet and then the tile floor of the kitchen as she went to investigate.

Fang was in the far corner of the kitchen, faced away from her as she leaned over the counter while clutching her head. The popcorn maker and empty bowls were set out beside her. One of the cupboard doors were open and Lightning suspected it was the culprit.

"Did the cupboard finally manage to find a Yun's weak spot?"

Fang's glare was nearly malicious. "Well don't just stand there, call the ambulance," she grumbled with dark sarcasm, rolling her eyes until the movement made her wince.

Lightning came around the island. "Here, let me look at it."

"It's fine. I've certainly had worse."

"Here," Lightning said again, placing one hand gently on the Pulsian's back and the other on her shoulder, urging her to turn. Fang sighed, obliging.

She was pouting so adorably, her bottom lip literally sticking out as she held her forehead with one hand, that Lightning had to bite her own lip to keep from smiling.

Fang's pout deepened. "You're laughing at me. I can see it."

"You would do the same." Lightning grabbed Fang's wrist. "Move your hand."

Again, Fang grumbled about it being nothing, but did as she was told.

"Uh oh," Lightning whispered.

Fang gave her a startled look. "What? Is it bleeding?" She looked down at her hand, but it was clean.

"Hold still, let me get a better look." Lightning placed both hands on either side of Fang's head and pulled her down to eye level.

Fang huffed. "I don't see what the-"

Lightning leaned forward and kissed her very gently on the sore spot. She lingered for a few seconds before pulling back. "There. All better."

Fang gave her a slanted look from beneath her lashes, and Lightning could no longer hold in her smirk.

Fang shook her head and looked down, but Lightning kept her hands in her hair, lightly brushing through the tangled locks. After a moment Fang gestured vaguely toward her face. "I, uh. Bit my lip, too. It kinda hurts. You might wanna look at that. Too."

Lightning cupped her face and tilted it up, eyes nearly twinkling with mirth. "Open." Fang parted her lips and Lightning began to lean forward, but pulled back for a second. "Close your eyes." Fang gave her a suspicious look. Lightning just smiled. "This might hurt." Fang rolled her eyes but obeyed.

Lightning wet her own lips and parted them around Fang's upper one. Fang sighed contentedly, keeping her mouth still as Lightning melded theirs together. Then the soldier released the top lip and moved to the one below, encasing it within the warmth of her mouth and tasting it with her tongue.

Slowly and sensually she played over Fang's lips, each kiss deepening into the next until Fang was kissing back.

Lightning finally pulled away a fraction, their lips brushing gently. "Better?"

The huntress settled her arms straight over Lightning's shoulders, holding one of her wrists. "Much."

A short while later, the couple found themselves back in the living room in front of the television, a bowl of popcorn resting between them as they cuddled beneath the warm, heavy blanket.


	4. Slice of Life: Brushing Teeth

**Random slice-of-life**

* * *

Lightning stumbled into the bathroom, bleary eyed and groggy. She raised spiteful eyes to her lover already standing at the sink. Fang smiled around the toothbrush stuck in her mouth and winked. Her hair was slightly damp as if it had just been blow-dried. Lightning rolled her eyes, which took more effort than it usually did, and stood next to Fang at the sink.

"Have trouble sleeping last night?"

Lightning's glare deepened, despite how warm that voice always made her feel. She didn't even have the energy to blush. She picked her own toothbrush while Fang cleaned hers off and put it away.

Fang filled a cup of water and brought it to her lips. Lightning was adding toothpaste to her toothbrush and took the opportunity to nudge Fang with her elbow, causing the Pulsian to dribble water down her frown.

With cheeks puffed slightly with water, Fang glared down at her before swishing the water nosily around and finally spitting into the sink.

"Trouble swallowing?" Lightning asked, feeling a little smirk of her own as she began brushing her teeth.

"You weren't complaining earlier," Fang replied smoothly.

Lightning snorted, but quietly resumed her dental hygiene.

Fang tilted her head a little, leaning a bit closer to the mirror, as she searched for the usual strands of hair she liked to keep braided. After a short while of watching her work with her hair, Lightning started sagging with fatigue and chose to lean against Fang's side, resting her head on Fang's arm even as it moved gently with the braiding.

They shared glances in the mirror until Fang looked down at her person and nudged her lightly with an elbow, which Lightning promptly returned.

"You're drooling on me."

"Deal with it," Lightning mumbled without moving. Her eyes already starting to close, and the toothbrush was beginning to feel heavier. She inhaled deeply. "Have you showered?"

"Mhm."

She breathed in again, turning her nose more into the warm skin, not caring how she smeared more toothpaste on the Pulsian's muscular arm. "You smell good."

Fang smiled softly in response.

After finishing with her hair she searched the counter, taking care not to jostle Lightning too much from her "perch".

"Do you know where my earrings are?"

Lightning pointed with her free hand. Fang mumbled an 'oh' as she picked them up. She leaned closer to the mirror, turning her head to the side, and Lightning had to adjust a bit so she wouldn't slide off.

Fang peered at her through the mirror. "If you're so tired, you could have just stayed in bed. You don't have work today, right? You didn't need to get up."

Lightning's eyes had fully closed by this point, but they opened just slightly now. She was idly moving the toothbrush against her teeth. Her eyes flicked to Fang's in the mirror before closing again. "I know."

They remained quiet for a while longer, continuing to gently nudge each other every so often until Fang ran out of things she could do in her current position. Lightning was aware of this because Fang simply paused for a bit, eyes busily searching the area for something else to do.

Lightning picked her head up from the woman's shoulder. She rinsed her mouth and toothbrush, and put it away.

Fang's lips pecked her on the temple. "Come on, you should go get some rest."

"It's your fault," Lightning grumbled, not even needing to look to see the wide grin on Fang's face.

"Like I said, you don't have work today."

Lightning sauntered toward the door. "It's not like I don't have anything else I want to do."

And then she was lifted into strong arms. She squirmed slightly, casting narrowed eyes at Fang, who still hadn't wiped that shit-eating grin off her face.

She allowed herself to be carried to the bed and gently placed on the mattress. Heavy blankets were pulled up to her chin. Then Fang crawled over her, trapping her under the blankets by resting her weight on her forearms and knees on either side of Lightning.

With just her nose and eyes poking out from beneath the blankets, Lightning glared up at her, although the look was losing some of its edge because her eyes were beginning to droop.

Fang leaned down, gently pressing her lips to Lightning's forehead. She heard the Pulsian whisper sweet nothings in her deep, soothing voice, moving her lips down the side of her face in soft nibbles and presses. Lightning's eyes drifted closed and with great patience, Fang kissed each of her eyelids. Then the blanket was tugged down slightly and the last thing Lightning could feel and remember before falling asleep was the kiss placed on her lips.


	5. Wall smut, part 1 (NSFW)

**NSFW **

**Wall smut part 1**

* * *

Their heated breath mingled. Lightning grunted as her back thumped against the wall, Fang's hands unusually clumsy as she fondled her. The Pulsian woman pulled the tucked-in, collared shirt from Lightning's pants and they both went for the buttons

"Get it off. _Get it off_." Fang's hands were shaky.

"Don't tear the buttons this time," Lightning growled, her skin flushed and hair in disarray.

Fang swore as she plucked at each of the top buttons, only getting three undone before leaning in to lavish what was exposed of Lightning's chest. Lightning sighed as her hands threaded into her lover's hair.

Fang reached under Lightning's shirt, pushing her bra up and filling her hands with her breasts. She squeezed and massaged the soft flesh, sucking at her throat, and Lightning whimpered as her eyes rolled.

Fang pushed a knee between Lightning's legs, and the soldier rucked down on her thigh. Lightning swallowed and grabbed one of Fang's wrists, hastily guiding the hand to where she needed it.

The palm cupped her tenderly through her pants, fingers pressing firmly. Then she began to rub and Lightning shuddered. Fang's breath was hot on her chest and it shook as she fumbled with unzipping the pants, having to pause and look down at what she was doing because she barely knew what she was doing.

Then Lightning's pants were shoved down just past her hips and Fang splayed a hand over Lightning's arching stomach before slipping down and beneath her panties.

Lightning's lips parted with a slight quiver, whimpering again as she stared into Fang's burning eyes. She gripped the Pulsian's wavy hair as a pair of fingers stroked over her center. Her thighs quivered and she reached around Fang's shoulders for support.

Fang kissed her. She made love to Lightning's mouth in the same way her hand was moving with her hips. She bit her lip at the same time she gently pinched. She tasted with her tongue at the same time her fingers pressed deep into Lightning's wet entrance.

"Come on, Light," Fang gasped when Lightning was no longer able to hold their kiss. The soldier was sighing and writhing. Broken moans escaped her when Fang twisted her hand a bit and rubbed her clit with a thumb.

She rode the Pulsian's hand feverishly, hissing between her teeth as she got closer. Fang growled, working her harder. She bit the shoulder Lightning's messy shirt exposed. Lightning's breath caught and she curled in to Fang, burying her head in her neck and raking her nails across her shoulders.

Then Lightning's hips finally jerked and Fang groaned, still pumping into her as Lightning's inner walls clenched around her fingers. Tensing, jumping muscles caused Lightning's back to fully arch until she cried out as Fang struggled to hold her steady as she rode out each wave of her climax. She would probably have a bruise from bashing her elbow against the wall, but she'd worry about that later.

Lightning collapsed against the wall behind her, breathing harshly. Fang took her in her arms and held her close.

"I love you, Fang," Lightning managed, her voice a little strained as her lungs continued to search for air.

Fang clutched at her, breath still hot against her ear. "Fuck, I love you too."


	6. Shapeshifting: Sleeping with a Panther

**Shapshifting AU**

**Random**

* * *

Lightning snuggled closer to the infinitely warmer body next to her. She hummed softly, wrapping an arm around it and nuzzling into the back of its neck where thick short fur tickled her nose-

Lightning jerked awake, pulling back from the giant black panther she'd been clinging to. She scoffed lightly, rolling her eyes and turning over to face the other way.

As she settled in to go back to sleep being slightly colder than how she would have liked, Lightning felt the bed dip sharply behind her before the warm panther curled snugly against her back. Its tail wrapped around one of her legs. She flinched slightly when its wet nose pressed between her shoulder blades, which made the feline pause momentarily before it huffed and hooked its broad head over Lightning's neck and growled lowly.

Lightning raised a hand and gently stroked the top of its head. "It's alright," she grumbled. "It just startles me to fall asleep with a woman and wake up next to a cat." The panther began to purr, a deep, rumbling sound that seemed to vibrate against Lightning in a way she'd found to be quite soothing.

A large, heavy paw was thrown over her side and the purring stopped in the next instant as the paw shifted into a human hand. Then very soft, very human lips pressed into her shoulder.

"Sorry, love," Fang mumbled sleepily. "Happens when I dream sometimes."

Without opening her eyes, Lightning turned over and cuddled into Fang, wrapping her arms around her and tangling their legs. She felt Fang's hand thread into her hair, stroking along her scalp until she fell back asleep, feeling warm and safe in her lover's arms.


	7. Shapeshifting: Lost Children

**Shapeshifting AU**

**As children**

* * *

"Fang!"

Thunder boomed overhead as Claire raced through the trees, thin legs pumping for all their worth. She was quick, but the one in front of her was more adept at navigating through the thick foliage. The girl glanced over her shoulder, dark, scruffy tangles of hair whipping over her face as she checked that Claire was still with her.

"Hurry!" she shouted back, slight panic in her eyes.

Claire grit her teeth. "Do you know where you're going?"

She didn't receive an answer, except for the continuing rumble of angry clouds above her. She summoned a new burst of speed, determined not to lose her friend.

Just ahead she could make out the entrance to a cave, and the pair bolted toward it just as raindrops the size of her small fist began to soak into her clothing.

They skidded to a halt inside, collapsing on the ground. They didn't have enough air to speak, and for a few moments all was quiet except for their gasping lungs.

"Is it… safe here?" Claire finally managed. There wasn't much light from outside because of the dark clouds.

"I think so," Fang breathed.

Claire pulled herself to her knees and looked out. The rain lashed at the trees and bushes. The wind was picking up quickly, howling at the entrance. Claire shivered as thunder boomed and lightning lit the cavern for an instant.

It was empty.

The bronze skinned girl crawled over to her. "You scared?" she said with a wry, albeit strained smile.

Claire scowled. "No." She crossed her arms. "Are you?"

Fang scoffed and sat down next to her. "Of course not. We'll just wait it out here and head back once it's over."

The wind howled louder and an ill-disguised shiver shook them both.

They were quiet for a time until it was apparent their shaking wasn't going to wait for the storm to end.

"You're gonna freeze," Fang stated, looking at her.

"I'm fine." Claire glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "You… look pretty cold, though."

Fang shook her head before putting on a brave face. "I have to protect you. You're a guest in our forest and it's my responsibility to keep you safe." The young girl stood up and took a few steps away.

"That's stupid."

Fang turned and glared at her, but there was a little color in her cheeks. "Is not."

"What are you going to do, build a fire?"

"I'm not suppose to show anyone outside the clan." Fang puffed out her chest, suddenly looking proud and certain of herself. " But I won't let you die."

"I'm not going to-"

Claire shut her mouth. Where once there was a human girl, now stood a black panther nearly twice her size. Claire took a step back.

The panther whipped its tail back and forth. The faint, dark patterns blending with its fur had flecks of red in them, just like Fang's. Seeing Claire's hesitancy, the panther quickly dropped to its belly and rested its head on the floor between its paws, staring up at her with green eyes.

"Fang?" Claire said warily. The panther's tail wagged with more enthusiasm.

Claire reached out a hand, slowly stepping closer until she could touch her fingertips to the panther's nose. The feline's eyes closed and a deep purr rumbled from its chest. Claire found herself smiling and stroked her hand more firmly over the panther's head.

The panther – Fang – released a short growl, pushing up into Claire's hand before completely rolling over with her feet in the air. Claire rolled her eyes. Fang batted at her hand with a paw until she finally gave in and scratched her belly a few times.

Fang rolled back to her feet and circled Claire, rubbing against her like the big cat she was.

"Fang, stop- _hey_" The panther nudged her until she fell over, and then circled her again before laying down.

Claire spread a hand through the fur, finding her to be very warm. Fang's tail curled around the part her feline body couldn't cover, encouraging the girl to get closer, which she did. Claire snuggled against Fang's panther form and buried her cold nose into her neck.

It didn't take long for the steady purring to drown out the thunder.


	8. Shapeshifting: Reunion

**Shapeshifting AU **

**Reunion part 1**

* * *

Lightning peered into the dark cage. It was difficult to see what was kept inside. There were drapes all around it except for a small part in the front, providing only barely enough light to see the middle of the cage. Looking closer, she could see a dark form apparently sleeping in the corner, its sides gently rising and lowering.

"Careful there, miss," warned a nearby circus attendant in a gruff voice. He was a burly man, more hair growing out of his chin then on his head.

"What is it?" Lightning asked. She could have sworn the shape moved at the sound of her voice.

The man hooked his thumbs in his suspenders, puffing his chest out. "There be a mighty terrible beast in there. I wouldn't get to close to the bars there if I was you. We're still working on training 'er."

The glint of eyes flashed toward her from the darkness. She still couldn't make out exactly what it was. She had the sense it was feline. At the same time they felt almost human as they stayed steady on her. It reminded her, all those years ago, of-

Lightning felt the hair on her neck rise and found herself speaking to the attendant. "I'm going to need to see how your training practices are," she said, flashing her badge. She'd promised Serah to relax on her day off. But she'd learned long ago to follow her instincts.

…

It was loose. Lightning heard an animal roar just before a man screamed. She bolted out of the tent they'd had her waiting in. They were suppose to bring their 'beast' to her, but apparently it had other ideas.

She was just stepping outside when a pair of large, black paws connected bruisingly with her shoulders, and she was sent flying onto her back with a heavy weight following her down. She grunted when they landed on the hard, dirt-packed ground, the air nearly knocked out of her.

It was a massive black panther. Sharp teeth snapped within an inch from her nose, and she heard the beast's ferocious growl as she raised her arms to protect her face.

Every muscle in her body was tensed to act, ready to defend and fight. So it was completely unexpected to feel the feline's tongue lick over her arms at the same time the growling switched to a deep purr. She felt the tail twitching against her boots.

After a moment's hesitation, Lightning moved her arms just slightly to peer up into the clear green eyes shining down at her. The name escaped her before she could even think it.

"Fang?"

If a cat could smile with it's eyes, the panther had the biggest grin as it dragged its large, rough tongue over Lightning's face. The officer sputtered, squirming but unable to escape the heavy weight on her. The purr rumbled louder as if to laugh while the big cat started rubbing its broad head against her.


	9. Shapeshifting: Reunion 2

**Shapeshifting AU**

**Reunion part 2**

* * *

The panther finally moved her weight off Lightning, who sat up and stared. She reached out a hand and gently touched the side of the feline's face.

"It's really you?"

Fang closed her eyes and pressed against her hand. With a released breath, Lightning moved forward and wrapped her arms around the cat's broad shoulders.

Fang growled lowly, hooking her head over Lightning's shoulder and placing a large paw around the officer's back.

There was a commotion outside the tent that turned their attention up just as a pair of circus handlers rushed inside.

…

"So you're telling me you only found her recently?"

"Aye, miss," said the man she'd met outside Fang's cage. His name was Al. "She was lookin' pretty poor 'round the sides. Didn't give us no trouble, despite what I said before. Just for 'sthetics, you understand."

"Right." Lightning looked down at Fang, who had her chin tucked as she pressed the top of her head firmly into the side of Lightning's thigh. "What about the collar?" She eyed the silver band attached to Fang's neck.

"Was on 'er when we found 'er. Maybe she was owned before? Couldn't get it off, though. Locked on there without a key, poor creature."

Fang remained mostly silent, turning her head back and forth every now and then, rubbing against Lightning's leg and purring softly. The lack of aggression was enough to say she meant these men no harm.

"We were gonna provide a home for her. Do the same for stray humans we find, like Dodger here," he added, gesturing to the quiet man beside him. "But, seems to me she's picked a home for 'erself."

One side of Lightning's lips turned up slightly. She reached down and scratched by Fang's ears, evoking a heavier purr.


	10. Accidental Date part 1

With determined eyes and thinned lips, Lightning Farron followed her sister into the theater. They arrived so early that no one was in line when they bought their tickets, popcorn and other snacks.

"I don't know why you wanted to get here so early," Serah grumbled.

"I want to get a good seat," Lightning replied coolly. "I've sat through romantic comedies with you before. The last thing I need is for the chair to be painful, too."

Serah rolled her eyes. "We're just going to end up sitting here nearly twice as long as the movie itself."

Lightning was unbothered by it. This was peanuts compared to the stakeouts she'd had to sit through in her job. Still, it wasn't fair to her sister.

Juggling her snacks and drink to one arm, Lightning placed the other around Serah's shoulders. "Sorry. I don't mean it to sound like I'm not happy to be here. I am. It's just…"

"We have different tastes." Serah smiled and grabbed her sister's hand. "It's okay. I'm glad you're here. And next time we can watch something that you choose."

"Deal."

They found the movie room empty. The seats were inclined and Serah immediately skipped up the steps toward the back while Lightning motioned toward the lower ones.

"We should sit here."

"Why? We _always_ sit down there."

"It'll be easier to get out if there's a fire."

Serah threw her hands up. Normally she'd just go along with it. Her sister was there for her, but really, she was a little too paranoid sometimes. "Why would you want to get here early just to grab seats that no one wants?" Lightning didn't move so the younger Farron spun around and marched up the steps. "I guess you'll just have to come and save me."

…

The movie room was packed when Fang and Vanille arrived and it appeared they arrived just as the previews were finishing.

"I told you we should've come sooner," Vanille whispered harshly.

"Oh we'll be fine," Fang said in a normal, nonchalant tone, prompting a shushing sound from someone nearby.

They wandered along the steps, peering down the rows for an empty pair of chairs. There were single ones throughout, but neither wanted to sit alone. Fang pointed to a spot at the very back of the theater and Vanille saw… a pink haired girl waving to them?

Fang led the way. They sidled along the row. Vanille apologized profusely while Fang glared at anyone who didn't give her room and stepped on some poor fool's shoe when he didn't move it fast enough.

At last they reached the girl who'd waved to them, but Fang paused.

"Er, there's only one seat."

"It's okay, you can sit here." The kind stranger turned to the woman sitting next to her and nudged her. "Lightning, move down."

It was like she'd awoken a dragon from its nap. They had identical pink hair, but that was about it when it came to features and impression. While the helpful one was warm and welcoming, the quiet woman's eyes were cold and piercing, almost disapproving of whatever they looked at, and intense enough they could have left a path of ice in the wake of their gaze.

They landed on Fang.

The woman called Lightning was sucking on a straw, which she released during her quick observation. Her tongue swept out automatically to wipe her lips. Then she brought the bottom lip into her mouth for a short moment before releasing it.

Unaware of how frozen Fang had just become, the younger one seemed to chock up the delay to stubbornness. "Oh, for Etro's sake," she said, throwing her hands up. She got out of her chair and plopped down on the other side of the woman. "Why are you always like this?"

Fang was nudged sharply in the back. "Come on, Fang. Sit, sit! The movie's already started."


	11. Accidental Date part 2

**Accidental Date, part 2**

**Probably one more part to this to finish it**

**A couple reviewers asked if I would be continuing the shapeshifting shorts as a longer story and the answer is yes, that is my plan. I'm hoping I'll be able to complete The Princess and the Dragon before I start on it, though.**

* * *

The first thing Lightning noticed about the woman seated next to her was her scent. It was pleasing in a way she hadn't noticed about any person she'd met before. The second was that she appeared to have been dragged here in similar fashion by the overly-excited redhead, because she wasn't at all interested in the movie currently playing.

She met Lightning's eyes after sitting down and, after a moment's hesitation, held out her hand.

"Name's Fang."

Lightning took her hand and gave it a quick shake. "Lightning."

The woman withdrew her hand, smiling. She turned as if to watch the movie, hands fidgeting on her legs for a while before turning back to Lightning.

"'preciate you letting us sit here."

_I didn't let you_. Lightning just nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Kind of surprised there are any seats available-"

The redhead's eyes snapped toward them. "Fang, _shh!_"

Fang winced and whispered an apology, although it seemed like she was directing it more toward Lightning. Perhaps she hadn't realized Lightning didn't want to be there any more than she did.

The dark brunette folded her arms and slumped in her chair.

Lightning observed the gorgeous woman's pouting from the corner of her eye. It was a slight contrast to how she herself sat, with her back military straight and her face devoid of any real emotion.

Without taking her eyes off the screen – she didn't have any idea what was going on, though – Lightning tilted her head a little toward Fang.

As the first words left her, the brunette immediately sat up and leaned in. "The kids around us were noisy. I made them move."

Fang chuckled softly. "How'd you manage that?"

Lightning shrugged. "I looked at them and told them to-"

She was interrupted by Serah. "_Shhh_." Lightning turned her glare to her sister, who was unfazed by it and even mirrored the look.

The women sat quietly for a while. Lightning sighed, crossing her legs as she attempted to focus on the show so she'd at least be able to have some sort of conversation with Serah about it later. Other people laughed and sighed longingly at various points, but Lightning was bored out of her mind.

It seemed inevitable, then, to have her eyes sliding to the woman seated next to her. And when their eyes met, the look in Fang's made it appear as if she was close to weeping with the torture the movie was inflicting on her.

Their elbows shared the armrest between them, and it was almost in unison how they leaned a bit closer, covering their mouths with a hand as they spoke.

"What's this movie suppose to be about?" Fang asked, keeping her voice as low as possible.

"I forgot. I think those two are the lead characters."

"Ah... what were their names?"

Lightning's eyes narrowed as she seriously tried to remember. "I... think that's Mary. And he's Thomas."

After listening to the dialogue for a bit, it was confirmed that Lightning was wrong. Fang snorted with quiet laughter, triggering a similar reaction in Lightning.

Their sniggering caused everyone around them to turn and glare.

"Shhh!"


	12. Slice of Life: Relaxed Dinner

**Slice of life: Relaxed Dinner**

**A/N: It's that time of night where I should be sleeping and not writing things because I don't know what I've just written but I think it's fluffy.**

* * *

Fang listened to the sizzling of the Behemoth steaks, idly clicking a pair of tongs while she watched the clock.

_Right... now-_

The front door opened on cue and Lightning entered their home. The door closed, followed by the usual rustle of clothing and jingle of keys.

Fang went to greet her spouse. "Hey honey, welcome-" Just as she entered the living room, she caught the tail end of Lightning's cape as she trotted up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I'll be right there, Fang," Lightning called, sounding rushed.

"...home." Fang finished quietly to herself. She squinted, clicking the tongs thoughtfully as she sidled back into the kitchen.

She was in the middle of turning the steaks over when Lightning entered the kitchen, rolling up her sleeves with all the hustle and bustle of a chef working at a restaurant during lunch hour.

"What can I help with?"

"Um..." Fang looked around casually before gesturing toward the island with the tongs. "You can chop those vegetables so I can get'em steamed."

Lightning grabbed one of the larger knives and started work on the helpless broccoli. Fang observed her carve through the greens with brutal efficiency.

Her wife's brow was furrowed in concentration, and there was a line of tension across her shoulders. She was business-like in her movements, devoid of any hesitation as she moved straight from one action to the next. Still, when her blue eyes lifted for a moment there was a softness in them that matched her voice.

"You'll want to get the steamer ready. I'll have these done in a minute."

"'kay," Fang said, tilting her head a little and continuing to watch while leaning back against the counter with her arms and ankles crossed. She listened to the steady chop-chop of the knife along with the sizzling of the steaks.

She set the tongs down and pushed away from the counter to approach Lightning. Placing a hand on the counter near her, she bent forward enough to draw her wife's attention.

"I missed you today."

_chop-chop-chop_

Lightning cast a quick glance her way, the side of her mouth turning up a bit in a genuine smile. "I missed you, too."

_chop-chop-chop_

Without the slightest pause, and barely taking her eyes off her task, Lightning leaned over and pecked Fang on the lips.

Just from the quick kiss, Fang could tell that Lightning had yet to wind down.

_chop-chop-_

"Light." Fang gently grabbed the soldier's hand over the blade, stilling it and the chopping noise. It was almost funny how surprised Lightning was when she looked up, broken from her train of absolute concentration, only to have Fang's mouth cover hers a second later.

Fang held the kiss firmly, feeling the thin line of the soldier's lips begin to soften. She stepped a little closer, allowing her breasts to press into Lightning's arm. She kissed her again, warm and open while running a hand up and down her back, feeling the tension nearly bleed out of her. It wasn't until after Lightning sighed against her that she gently pulled away.

Fang brushed her nose against her cheek, closing her eyes as she saw Lightning do the same.

"I missed you today," she said again, softly. She smiled as Lightning fully relaxed and leaned into her.

"Sorry," Lightning whispered, giving a short, breathy laugh. Fang rubbed their foreheads together, understanding.

Dinner was a quiet, peaceful evening shared between them.


	13. Accidental Date part 3 (complete)

**Accidental Date part 3 (complete)**

**-I know it's a bit cracky and probably has some mistakes in it, but I had to rush to get it finished before I'm gone for a few days (Happy Thanksgiving!).**

* * *

"Vanille, did you seriously eat all of the popcorn?"

Vanille shrugged, not looking guilty at all as Fang had to stare into the bottom of an empty popcorn tub. She'd hardly gotten to eat any.

Before she could ask Vanille about the hole in her leg, a full popcorn tub suddenly filled the cup holder on her other side.

"Here," Lightning said simply. "We haven't eaten ours."

Fang raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

The pink haired woman only nodded, eyes focused on the screen.

Fang smiled softly as she dug her fingers into the popcorn. She tossed the kernels into her mouth, observing Lightning for a few moments longer before looking back at the screen.

It was quiet between them again except for the occasional eye roll they shared. The kiss scene was a little more awkward, and Fang accidentally brushed her fingers against the other woman's while going for the popcorn. It brought their eyes together as they both mumbled a quick apology, but the small double take from Lightning made her heart skip suddenly.

The movie continued and Fang found herself increasingly tense, doing her very best to avoid the popcorn tub while Lightning was reaching for it while also tracking the woman's every move out of the corner of her eye.

Eventually the movie reached the part where the main actors were making love and Fang had to be honest in that it was quite well done. So well done in fact that she had to cross her legs and do everything in her power not to think about, look, or accidentally touch the woman seated next to her. She noticed Lightning shift in her seat and wondered, hoped, that she was having the same struggle.

As the scene went by, Vanille finally looked over at her. "Fang, what's wrong?"

Fang discretely cleared her throat and tugged at the collar of her shirt. "It's a little… hot in here. I'm fine."

Vanille gave her another curious look before refocusing on the screen.

At last the credits arrived and somehow Fang survived without exploding in her chair from sitting so still. The four of them made their way out of the movie room.

"What did you think, Fang?"

"It was great," Fang replied offhandedly, looking over her shoulder at the pair of pink-haired women a short ways behind them.

Vanille scoffed. "You weren't even paying attention." The redhead followed her gaze and stopped walking. "Thanks for offering us a place to sit," she called behind them.

The shorter pink-haired woman smiled. "Of course, I was happy to help. My name's Serah by the way."

Fang and Lightning exchanged looks as her sister-in-law introduced herself. Then they rolled their eyes as the little ones gushed over the movie.

Fang stuck her hands in her pockets. "Movie wasn't too bad, eh?"

Lightning shook her head and folded her arms over her chest. "I wasn't really a fan."

"Me neither." Fang admitted. She looked down at her shoes, idly rocking on her heels during the following silence. The younger ones continued to chat and showed no signs of stopping.

Lightning finally spoke. "You know, I've always wanted to see that movie."

Fang looked up and followed Lightning's gesture to one of the posters. She lit up. "Oh yeah. It's really good. Giant robots fighting giant monsters, basically. Wouldn't mind seeing it again myself."

Apparently Vanille had been eavesdropping because as soon as Fang finished speaking, she threw an arm suddenly around a startled Serah's shoulders. "We're gonna go shopping," Vanille announced loudly, drawing everyone's attention.

"We are?" Serah looked around, then glanced quickly between Fang and Lightning. The lightbulb struck and she tossed an arm over Vanille's shoulders. "We are! We'll meet you back here."

"Hey!" Fang called after them, but they were already retreating from the theater. "It doesn't even start for another hour." She was ignored.

Sighing, she glanced back at Lightning, who was avoiding her eyes. Fang cleared her throat. "'spose we should get tickets."

Blue eyes met hers for a moment. "At least we'll be able to get good seats."

"Yeah, good point." Fang nodded. "Maybe ones that are a bit easier to get out of in case there's a fire."

Lightning smiled.

Hours later, Vanille and Serah met them in the parking lot, overjoyed to see them leaving the theater holding hands.


	14. Shapeshifting: Flustering Light, take 1

**Shapeshifting: **Flustering Lightning, take 1

* * *

Lightning tried to tug the blanket to cover more of her legs, only to find the heavy panther weighing it down. She scowled at the feline, but chose to try and simply ignore the cold.

The panther – Fang – stretched out suddenly with her long forearms, reaching for all she was worth across the couch and over Lightning's lap, long claws poking out. Then the purring started and Lightning knew she was in trouble as Fang began to shift and roll and stretch her way closer.

"No. No… _No_… Ugh." A few moments later and Lightning crossed her arms in defeat, rolling her eyes up and to the side. Fang had fully stretched out across Lightning's legs. She was turned over on her back with paws dangling lazily in the air.

While the panther's eyes were closed in contentment, the rumbling purr never stopped.

"Tch." Lightning tried not to look at her, but the effort was futile. As she began watching the television screen, she let a hand drop onto the panther's belly and lightly scratched her.

The happiest cat grin was spread across Fang's face, and she stretched mightily, making Lightning smile softly.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but at some point she'd refocused on the TV while her hand idly rubbed and scratched along Fang's belly. It only occurred to her after a few boring commercials that the soft fur had changed to smooth skin.

Her eyes darted down to her hand and the realization coupled with the shock made her blush clear up to her roots to the point that steam might begin shooting out her ears at any moment.

Fang –_ human _Fang – purred.

"Well don't stop now, darling. I was really starting to enjoy it."


	15. Long Night (NSFW)

**Long Night**

**NSFW**

* * *

It was close to midnight as Lightning stepped quietly into her house. All of the lights were out. Fang was obviously asleep by now.

Still, she'd gotten home a whole day early from her recent mission. Which meant extra time to curl up next to her girlfriend's warm body instead of another night alone in the cold fields.

She silently ascended the stairs, tiredly unbuttoning her jacket along the way. It was dark, but familiarity was enough to sense her way through the halls. She found the bedroom door partially ajar.

A soft sound echoed from the room, so faint she wasn't sure if she'd actually heard anything.

"Li…"

Curiously, Lightning gently eased the door open and stepped in. Her eyes passed over a few articles of clothing on the floor before reaching the bed, and its sole occupant. Who was very much awake.

Lithe, lean and powerful dark curves shifted atop the sheets. Naked, knees bent with a hand between her flexing thighs, the muscles in her arm rippling rhythmically beneath her skin.

She clutched a pillow to her face, muffling her tender voice.

"Light_ning_…"

Her hand dipped lower and her body curled gently with a shudder, accompanied by a sigh.

"_Unngh._"

Lightning was instantly transfixed. She hardly noticed her own hand dragging up a thigh toward the ache between her legs. She closed her eyes, biting her lip in an effort to steady herself. A smirk settled softly across her features.

Fang wasn't a person that was easy to surprise. It was telling how far gone she was in her pleasure and fantasy to not hear Lightning remove her jacket and boots.

Left only in her brown vest and skirt, she crawled onto the bed. She could see confusion register as Fang slowed her motions.

It wasn't until Lightning's hands brushed over her knees that Fang tore the pillow away with a gasping shudder. Hazy and disoriented green eyes darted to where Lightning kneeled between her legs.

"L-Light?" A hint of sweat was forming above her collarbone. She struggled to raise herself onto an elbow.

Lightning cupped a hand over the one Fang was using to touch herself. "Keep going," she cooed. Their hands moved together, and Fang's eyes rolled away as her whole body shuddered. She dropped back with a long groan, chest heaving and muscles tensing.

"You're home," she gasped.

Lightning's eyes filled with tenderness as her free hand caressed along the side of Fang's calf. "I am." She kissed the inside of a knee. Another kiss a bit lower. "Etro Fang, your skin is hot."

"Warmin' up for you, darling," Fang drawled huskily.

Their eyes met. Even in the midst of arousal, amusement showed through enough to make both of them laugh, though for Fang it was emerging as shaky pants. Her breath caught when one of Lightning's fingers slid carefully inside her, causing her to writhe. Smiling softly, Lightning continued to press lips into her thigh.

"Don't stop," she ordered when Fang's fingers paused. She whimpered, starting to circle her clit again as Lightning pulled her finger out all the way to the tip. A second was added to slowly ease back in.

"_Gods_," Fang moaned, bucking her hips. "Faster. Please."

"Not yet."

Fang's head popped up, helplessness in her eyes. Lightning placed a hand on her hip. It wasn't nearly enough to hold her still, but she wasn't going to stop thrusting into her either.

She loved Fang like this. Desperate and needy and vulnerable. She knew Fang liked it, too. She could easily shove Lightning away and finish herself off. But she hung on to each of her words, doing everything she was told even though she was close to ripping the mattress apart.

Lightning's lips descended further and when the scent of Fang became overwhelming she added her tongue and teeth. She licked and nipped at the flesh of her inner thigh, causing the woman to jolt and shudder violently. All the while the fingers buried deep within her continued their slow torture into her sensitive flesh, countering the movement of her hips by pausing or pulling away.

"Light, please."

Then she placed a kiss over Fang's hand. Hearing a soft sigh, Lightning peered up along the huntress's body, watching her chest rise and fall with the sound. And then the green eyes still longingly watching her.

The hand raised to touch her cheek. Feeling the slick fingers on her skin, her head turned and she took them into her mouth. Fang's eyes widened slightly as she watched Lightning lick and suck on her fingers.

Lightning finally kissed away her palm and returned to nipping at her hips. She licked and kissed up to the navel, swirling her tongue there. Fang hissed, pulling hard on the sheets, almost beyond the coherency to know how to properly handle the situation. Lightning's finger's curled and her head tipped back, eyes toward the ceiling.

"_Damn_ it… _Lightning_," she gasped. "I've been on edge – _ha – way too long for this._"

Lightning hummed. "And who's fault is that?"

Fang swore, nearly crossed-eyed. She shuddered, muscles rippling all the way up her beautiful form. Sinking back onto the mattress, she sighed heavily. "_Yours_. It's all yours. All your damn fault."

Lightning watched her closely, beginning to thrust a little more firmly. Fang murmured something that sounded like a plea. Her head twisted into Lightning's pillow next to her, and she instantly clutched it to her face, like she'd forgotten it had been there. Her other hand reached down and tenderly threaded the fingers into Lightning's hair.

Lightning's teeth pulled at the skin of her stomach one last time before moving down. Nails scraped against her scalp. A powerfully muscled leg hooked over her shoulder, pressing against her ear. The hand that wasn't busy sending Fang over the moon lovingly caressed the warm skin of her thigh.

She breathed over Fang's center, and the muscles in her thighs jumped. The swollen, wet flesh quivered exquisitely. She twisted her fingers and watched as they stroked her inner walls while listening to the mewls and whimpers coming from above.

Mercy touched her with a soft smile. She pressed the flat of her tongue over Fang's clit before drawing it into her mouth and sucked.

"_Ohh…_"

Inner muscles clenched around her fingers. She thrust more for it, sucking harder, giving Fang just what she wanted. Another leg hooked heavily over her shoulder, and she grunted from the weight and pull.

"_Oh yes. Yes yes yes_."

Hips strained against Lightning's hand and mouth. She dug finger's into Fang's thigh, trying to gain some leverage. Moist, slick fluid dripped over her chin. She swirled her tongue around Fang's clit, breathing against it, before capturing it in her mouth again.

Fang moaned with want. "_Oh. Ohh. Light-Ah!_" Her voice broke in a whimper, shuddering, pleasure riding in every cell of her body.

Both hands reached down to wring in Lightning's hair. The pulling made the soldier wince. Instead of letting up, she raised Fang's hips from the bed, pushing back against her straining legs. It caused the huntress's hands to release her and brace forearms against the headboard.

_Sweet Gods, she's strong,_ Lightning thought vaguely, fighting the constant push and pull of the legs trapping her in.

Heels dug bruisingly into her back. Fang's body arched and the sounds rolling off her tongue were a senseless mix of swears and love and moans turning into cries. Lightning strained against her, thrusting harder and faster, keeping on with her mouth.

She could see the first signs of orgasm approaching in the ripples that shuddered sporadically down her body and muscles contracting tightly around her fingers. Fang's legs spasmed as she began to curl in. It was an effort to keep steadily on her. A choking cry tore from her lips as her back arched suddenly. Lightning slid a hand along it to help support her as she drew out the waves of pleasure.

And then her body was limp and it nearly sent Lightning forward for all the bracing she'd been doing with her knees. She kissed her inner thighs as she gently allowed Fang to relax back on the bed.

She crawled over her, placing kisses here and there, watching her face. Fang's eyes were still closed and she was still breathing deeply.

Lightning kissed her on the nose.

Fang licked her lips. "Wow," was all she said, her voice hoarse.

Lightning smiled, settling down against her.

Then she was locked in again with legs about her hips and arms around her shoulders and teeth at her neck. She was rolled onto her back, clothes already being torn from her body.

"I love you," Fang breathed against her, biting, nails digging. "I love you so much."

Lightning whispered the same, sure that by morning she would have plenty of wonderful marks all over her skin.


	16. Assassin Lightning: Morning after

**Assassin!Lightning AU**

**Special thanks to my friends this morning for encouraging me to get this done. I hope you guys aren't too thirsty now ;)**

* * *

A gentle breeze picked at the thin drapes over the window, making rays of morning sunlight dance across the face of the bed's lone occupant. Fang's eyes opened gently, wrinkling slightly at the bright glare.

She inhaled deeply, humming as she stretched and felt all the generous aches in her body. She looked about the bed, feeling disappointment at finding it vacant. Then she heard a rustle of clothing and she smiled.

Pulling the sheets up to her chest, she sat up and leaned back against the headboard.

Her lover was just pulling on her trousers. She watched quietly as the pink haired woman donned more of her clothing, giving Fang time to drag her eyes lazily over the scars and toned muscle before all was covered up.

With her hood still down, Lightning went about fastening all the belts and buckles of her outfit, checking weapons and whatever other items were hidden in her many pockets. Fang picked at the sheets, eyeing the woman carefully.

"Do you have other lovers, assassin?"

Lightning looked up at her, not seeming surprised to find her awake. The way her eyes settled on her made Fang feel slightly warmer.

"In the past, yes." She had a soft, quiet way of speaking at times that Fang discovered sounded quite wonderful in the bedroom.

"Would it be too bold of me to ask if I could keep you all to myself?"

Lightning paused in the midst of tightening her sword belt. After a moment of thinking, she resumed the action. "It would be bold."

Fang felt her heart deflate, but immediately tried to shrug it off. Until Lightning faced her, fully dressed and a faint smile on her pretty lips.

"Unless I can ask the same of you."

The grin that spread across Fang's mouth was nothing compared to the rise in her heart. She placed her fingers over her lips, kissing them, then rested the palm under her chin and blew the kiss toward Lightning.

She caught it, quick as she might catch an arrow. Arm outstretched and fingers curled tightly, she brought the fist over her heart.

With a smile ever present, the assassin pulled up her hood and vanished out the window.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I've been writing some other freewrites recently on tumblr, but I was too lazy to get them posted to this site (I am sorry Kristen ; ;). I am particularly fond of this one, however, so I am making the effort, and eventually I'll get around to putting up the other ones. I do plan on writing a full story centered around Assassin!Lightning. **

**Also, for those that are wondering, progress is being made on The Princess and the Dragon, thanks again to all my friends who have helped me work out the plot details I've been struggling with. It's only a few thousand words at the moment, but it's a few thousand that won't be deleted like my past attempts were. I appreciate all the messages I've received that have asked me to update the story. Everyone has been very kind about it (I cannot begin to express my gratitude in how much I appreciate that alone), and I apologize that I have not been able to get it updated in a timely manner. I know how frustrating it can be to have to wait on a story, and I am honored that people enjoy my story enough to want to see it finished. I am trying as best I can to get my muse kicked in gear.**


End file.
